The Next
The Next ist das Casting, bei dem Angel Complex teilnahm. Es ist das einzige Casting wo nur 1 Mädchen gewann. Es ist das einzige Casting, wo mehr die Verlierer, die Gewinner waren. Runden *'﻿Erste Runde' **Sayuri Hagiwara: Namida ~ Color of Flower **Sayaka Nakazawa: Come on Flower ~ Color of Flower **Nozomi Ogawa: Style - My Own Love ~ Styling **Kumiko Kaiba: Baby, I love you ~ Beela Tewa **Erina Yaguchi: Lonley Night ~ Styling **Wola Mona: Sing a Song ~ Siranja Nalujana **Andrea Meier- Ruth: Baby it´s YOu ~ Styling **Lini Jun: Tetsu Geluna ~ Sandy Noris **Tomanita: Guru Grumwa My Love ~ Sandy Noris **Kitty Mika: Uhh uhh ~ Sandy Noris **Pandara: Untema ~ Siranja Nalujana **Hellina Mila: Kosa Mane Witu ~ Kabum Girls (Rauswurf) *'Zweite Runde' **Sayuri Hagiwara: La La La ~ Sandy Noris **Sayaka Nakazawa: Ikimas Mewa ~ Kabum Girls **Nozomi Ogawa: CHRISTMAS ~ Yusa **Kumiko Kaiba: Suki Doki Muki ~ Kabum Girls **Erina Yaguchi: Meho ~ Siranja Nalujana **Wola Mona: Grumwa ~ Sandy Noris ''(Rauswurf)'' **Andrea Meier- Ruth: Oh Ho ~ Yusa **Lini Jun: Let´s love ~ Harumi **Tomanita: Du Du Du ~ Harumi **Kitty Mika: GIFT ~ Kabum Girls **Pandara: Dadada Tatata ~ Kabum Girls *'Dritte Runde ' **Sayuri Hagiwara: Winter Dream ~ Kendra/ Grumwa ~ Sandy Noris **Sayaka Nakazawa: Siranja ~ Kabum Girls / Grumwa ~ Sandy Noris **Nozomi Ogawa: Moon ~ Kendra **Kumiko Kaiba: Starlight Dream ~ Styling **Erina Yaguchi: Back to Action 2 ~ Kabum Girls **Andrea Meier- Ruth: Morning ~ Styling **Lini Jun: Let me know ~ Tera Nita **Tomanita: One day in my dreams ~ Sisiana **Kitty Mika: Love and Peace ~Guru Guru~ ~ Kabum Girls **Pandara: Lets Magic ~ Sandy Noris ''(Rauswurf)'' *'Vierte Runde' **es gab keine LIVE Show *'Fünfte Runde' **Sayuri Hagiwara: Madalo Mewa ~ Sandy Noris **Sayaka Nakazawa: SPRING ~ Styling **Nozomi Ogawa: Smile Song ~ Styling **Kumiko Kaiba: Last Time ~ Siranja Nalujana **Erina Yaguchi: Promise to me ~ Styling **Andrea Meier- Ruth: Sing a Song ~ Siranja Nalujana **Lini Jun: Suki Doki Muki ~ Kabum Girls **Tomanita: RAP ~ Ann Onlie ''(Rauswurf)'' **Kitty Mika: Aqua Love ~ Aqua Brendies *'Sechste Runde' **Sayuri Hagiwara: Me Me Me ~ Sandy Noris **Sayaka Nakazawa: SMILE ~Love for you ~ Styling **Nozomi Ogawa: Rock N´Roll Bride ~ Kabum Girls **Kumiko Kaiba: My Lovely Darling Time ~ Siranja Nalujana **Erina Yaguchi: Bedana, my love ~ Harumi **Andrea Meier- Ruth: It´s time, to go ~ Harumi **Lini Jun: I don´t let you go, my lover ~ Sandy Noris **Kitty Mika: Ah Oh ~ Styling *'Siebte Runde '(Styling Round) **Sayuri Hagiwara: Ah my Summer ~ Styling **Sayaka Nakazawa: We wish you ~ Styling **Nozomi Ogawa: No Time ~ Styling **Kumiko Kaiba: Merry Merry ~ Styling **Erina Yaguchi: Wanna one more time ~ Styling **Andrea Meier- Ruth: Later, babe ~ Styling **Lini Jun: When your sleeping ~ Styling ''(Rauswurf)'' **Kitty Mika: Swimming like dreaming ~ Styling *'Achte Runde' **Sayuri Hagiwara: **Sayaka Nakazawa: **Nozomi Ogawa: **Kumiko Kaiba: **Erina Yaguchi: **Andrea Meier- Ruth: **Kitty Mika: *'Neunte Runde' **Sayuri Hagiwara: **Sayaka Nakazawa: **Nozomi Ogawa: **Kumiko Kaiba: (freiwilliger Ausstieg) **Erina Yaguchi: **Andrea Meier- Ruth: **Kitty Mika: *'Zehnte Runde' **Sayuri Hagiwara: **Sayaka Nakazawa: **Nozomi Ogawa: (freiwilliger Ausstieg) **Erina Yaguchi: **Andrea Meier- Ruth: **Kitty Mika: *'Elfte Runde' **Sayuri Hagiwara: **Sayaka Nakazawa: (freiwilliger Ausstieg) **Erina Yaguchi: **Andrea Meier- Ruth: **Kitty Mika: *'Zwölfte Runde' **Sayuri Hagiwara: **Erina Yaguchi: **Andrea Meier- Ruth: **Lini Jun: **Kitty Mika: *'FINALE' **Sayuri Hagiwara: **Erina Yaguchi: ﻿ Teilnehmer Color of Flower *Sayuri Hagiwara (heute Angel Complex Member) Verlierer *Sayaka Nakazawa (Angel Complex Member) *Nozomi Ogawa (wurde Angel Complex Member) *Kumiko Kaiba (wurde Angel Complex Member) '' *Erina Yaguchi ''(verlor gegen Sayuri, wurde später Angel Complex Member) *Tatsuya Kahara (verkleidete sich als Mädchen, wurde 2009 TDG Member) *Wola Mona (Generation S Member, HmG Trainess), flog in Runde 2 Raus *Andrea Meier- Ruth (Generation S Member) *Lini Jun (Sweet Girls Generation Member), flog in Runde 6 Raus *Tomanita'' (Sängerin), flog in Runde 5 Raus'' *Kitty Mika (Moderatorin) *Pandara, flog in Runde 2 Raus *Hellina Milka, flog in Runde 1 Raus, Gerüchte zur folge ist sie die Gesangslehrerin von Lerema Info *Sayaka Nakazawa und Sayuri Hagiwara, sagen in der 3 Runde zusammen Grumwa von Sandy Noris, aber nur weil eine von ihnen direkt in die Vierte Runde kam, es war Sayuri. Außerdem durfte sie in ein Unit von Color of Flower *Die Gewinnerin Sayuri Hagiwara, durfte schon im April.2004 in einem Unit mit Singen und eigentlich war sie nicht als Siegerin geplannt.